Hiding From The Cops
by SonicFanGirl1999
Summary: this is a SonOurge story that i made a while back and i actually liked this story and was proud of it


Sonic was doing his usual runs when he heard a loud crash sound he stopped and quickly dashed over to the sound and saw branches broken and traces of blood he kept walking till he saw what happened he sighed "scourge, what are you doing?" he tapped his foot and glared at the anti hedgehog. Scourge laying on his back like nothing happened he looked up at sonic and smirked "oh nothing, I just bailed out of jail and fought some zone copes to get free and wound up here." sonic glared at him he was about to say something but scourge got up and stood face to face with sonic and growled "your not going to do anything blue." sonic backed up pinning his ears back "w-what if I do?"

Scourge chuckled and walked toward him once more "oh, let's say your blue fur won't be so blue more like stripes and scattered all over the place." he grinned showing off his sharp teeth sonic gulped and just nodded his head "o-ok I won't say anything..." "good, now I need a place to stay." he looked at sonic hinting him, it took sonic awhile to understand him but once he did he shook his head multiple times "you can't live with me! I'm a hero." scourge shrugged "never to late to join the bad side." sonic sighed "I told you I'm not turning bad! Why don't you turn good?" scourge laughed and pulled his shades down just by a little and said "you wish blue. Now let's go to your place and keep me hidden."

He started to walk sonic walked up to him and walked to his house once sonic opened the door scourge walked inside and made himself at home he laid down on sonics bed and kicked his shoes off sonic growled and watched scourge. He looked at sonic and raised a brow "what?" "you act like you own this place and this is my house." scourge shrugged "well I own this room now." sonic looked at him and crossed his arms "were am I suppose to sleep?" scourge looked around the room and said looking up "ground, couch, edge of the bed..." sonic growled and tapped his foot "why can't you sleep there!?" scourge looked at sonic and said "because."

He jumped off the bed and got face to face with sonic and growled with a smirk "because I said so." sonic and scourge glared at each other trying to see who would back down first but none would budge. "got anything better to do blue?" sonic growled and said through his teeth "I do, but it seems like you need some normal attention not retarded ones." scourge chuckled and did not move, they stayed like that for a few more minuets and then sonic simply walked away and sat on the couch, "stupid hedgehog..." he mumbled as he grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels but all the channels were the news he stopped at one channel and it was a reporter talking to zonic and this is what they were saying:

" can you tell us what happened?" zonic did not have any emotions he just said crossing his arms "when we were taking a break he somehow got out of his cell and got lose, we are not going to stop looking for him." the news lady nodded her head zonic quickly stepped into a portal and was gone the news lady then said "if you see scourge the hedgehog please let us know call this number on the bottom of your screen again scourge the hedgehog." they showed a picture of him and then it whet back to it's normal show, the news. Sonic sighed as he turned the tv off he looked at the clock and saw it was getting late. "might as well make dinner..." he got up and walked to his old room and saw scourge sleeping with his shades on. He walked up to him and made sure he was asleep he gently took the shades off and looked at his eyes, yep, he was asleep sonic put his glasses on the night stand and walked away.

Scourge was having a really creepy dream that he quickly woke up from. "what the fuck?" he grabbed his shades and got up to see where blue was. Sonic was in the kitchen making chili-dogs he was humming a little tune to himself not paying attention, scourge could smell the food his mouth watered he has not had real food ever since he was in prison he was planning to steal from him but saw two plates out. Once sonic turned around his fur stood on end but quickly calmed down he went back to making them food and said "hey." "...hey."

Then the silence came scourge sat down in a chair and waited for sonic it looked like he was trying to do something that he did not want scourge to see, he looked closely and saw sonic was putting sleeping pills in his water when sonic looked back at scourge he turned his head in time 'that little bastard! Well, I think it's kinda brave for him but very stupid.' he acted like he saw nothing and looked at his gloves it had blood here and there nothing to big to fix "ok I made us some chili-dogs and I only have water."

He placed the plates down and then the water scourge looked inside the water and it was more bubblier than sonics he looked at sonic tapping his finger on the table and said in a calm voice, "do you think I'm really this stupid?" sonic was about to take a bite but looked at scourge "what?" scourge started to growl "don't play dumb! I know you put pills in here! I've been in prison for a long time blue, I know when someone is trying to knock me out." sonic gulped and put his food down and got up backing away scourge cracked his knuckles and said while walking toward sonic "what's wrong? Scared?" sonic stood where he was and shook his head "n-no."

The anti hero laughed "really? Because by the looks of it, your scared." sonic felt his body shake he tried his best to keep himself calm but scourge just kept on getting closer "s-scourge, I'm sorry...I-I won't do it again." "oh I know but,-" he grabbed sonics arms twisting him around to face the wall and said in his ear "time to teach you a lesson." he bagged sonics head against the wall making the blue hero knock out.

When sonic woke up he was tied to his bed he tried to get out but he couldn't he tried to get his vision back but everything was blurry and his head hurt like hell "ohhh, w-what happened?" in a chair near the door sat a green hedgehog waiting for sonic to wake up "finally! Your awake, now I can teach you." sonic looked toward the voice and saw a green blob he shook his head and made the figure out "uhh scourge?" the green hedgehog smirked "ok, so I did not knock your brains loose, its cool I want you to remember this."

He got up and walked toward sonic. The hero started seeing things clearly and looked up at scourge pinning his ears back "I said I was sorry! Look your still here and not passed out on the ground so I don't need this right!?" scourge chuckled and shook his head "ohh blue, you don't understand, if I don't teach you you'll just do it again." sonic shook his head "I-I promise I won't." "to bad I'm in the mood to so I will and nothing you can say that will make me stop." sonic struggled and looked at scourge "are you going to beat me up?" scourge shrugged.

"I could but it won't really teach you back on my planet they did shit to make everyone calm down and I think I will use the one that made me calm down and left that place." "and, and what is that?" scourge had an evil grin and sat on sonics stomach "ohh you'll see soon blue." he took a ball gag out and looked at sonic smirking "oh nonono your not putting that in m-" scourge quickly put it in when sonic was talking "you were saying?" sonic tried cussing at scourge but it came out as a bunch of gibberish scourge grinned and lowered himself to sonics waist he then grabbed sonics hips not even blushing he rubbed his crotch on sonic the blue hero blushed madly "mmmfmfmf!?"

Scourge bit his lip holding back the moans he kept rubbing their crotches together sonic pinned his ears back and closed his eyes his face flushed. Scourge kept rubbing he felt the head of his penis popping out he grinned. He moved the blue legs so he could be in between sonic. Blue struggled blushing 'holy fuck!' he screamed in his head 'I do not want to be raped!" he looked at scourge and his 9 inch erection he closed his eyes and whimpered. Scourge looked up at him "you asked for it and now I'm just teaching ya not to mess with the king." his erection started to throb he was very turned on by the fact that sonic was tied up and he was going to fuck him good...does he like him? No! He's just teaching him! He thought about it in his head but quickly stopped and went back to the task on his hand.

He rubbed his cock on sonics tail hole and felt the heat "ohh this is going to feel good." sonic screamed and closed his eyes "MMMMFFMFMFMMFFF!" scourge smirked and pushed his head in sonic shivered and closed his eyes tightly. Scourge pushed in half way and sonic was so tight! He loved it so much he clawed at sonics hips and could hear sonics muffled screams tears flowing down his cheeks. Green did not pay much to how sonic felt only the waves of pleasure he was getting from sonics pulsating walls he bucked his hips getting in deeper in sonic who was trying to call or cry out for help he wished he was dead! The pain! His walls being ripped apart the pain was unbearable! Scourge finally got his whole shaft into sonic and he was so tight on scourge 'man, I should of used some lube...oh well.'

He pulled out and left the tip on his cock in and thrusted into sonic "ohhh f-fuck.." "MMMMFFF!" sonic pinned his ears back 'shit! Someone help me!' he cried so much his cheeks stained from his old tears scourge held onto sonics hips and clawed at those blue hips and kept thrusting into his nice tight, warm hole "ohhh blue your so tight! It feels so good!" he closed his eyes and kept thrusting sonic whimpered and kept his eyes shut tightly. When scourge thrusted into sonic he hit a bundle of nerves the blue hero gasped and shot his eyes open while arching his back. "MMMM!"

Scourge smirked he knew that spot. And kept hitting it when he hit it sonic got tighter around his cock 'oh god! I can't be enjoying this!' sonic screamed in his head "MMM!" scourge thrusted into sonic moaning the whole time sonic felt so good better than any bitch he's been with "ahh yeah..." he sped up his thrust and more meaner with his thrust shoving his cock into sonic his hips slammed into sonics hips what sonic did not know was that when scourge hit his sweet spot he started to get hard. Scourge saw sonics erection that was 8 inches he grabbed it and pumped him "mmmm!?" sonic looked at him then his penis and held back his moans scourge grinned and kept fucking his poor little hole he pumped sonic as fast as he fucked him all this was way to much for scourge he felt his climax coming soon he got faster and became a blur slamming into him shaking the bed and both of them sweat rolled off scourge making him pant and leaned down sinking his teeth into sonics neck.

"MMM!" sonic found the pain pleasurable his eyes rolled back and forgot about what was going on and kept moaning he was going to cum soon scourge kept biting the blue neck till he tasted metal he pulled away and saw he gave sonic a nice little reminder that he was scourges bitch. He had a lustful look in his eyes he pushed his cock deep in sonic and shot his cum deep in filling him up sonic gasp at the warm cum and squirted some on scourges hand they both panted scourge pulled out once he did his cum soon followed. He licked his lips tasting sonics blood. Sonic panted and was out of energy his eyes half open scourge took the gag out waiting for sonic to say something...nothing...

When sonic did nothing scourge wondered how it felt to kiss sonic and he wanted to figure it out he kissed sonic on the lips tilting his head to the side to get a better taste of sonic. The blue hero was way to tired to fight back he looked at scourge all he could do was open his mouth. The anti hero was surprised that sonic would let him he stuck his tongue inside sonics mouth and licked almost every part he loved the taste of sonic "mmmm." he closed his eyes and kept kissing, sonic looked at scourge once more then got some energy he slowly kissed back.

There lips making sweet sounds that filled there ears. 'what are you doing!?' a voice once again screamed at sonic he did wonder why he was kissing scourge but it felt good he was being gentle for once they both moaned they made our for a good five minutest till sonic broke it saying "I'm going to fucking...kill, you when I wake up from this nap..." with that sonic slowly fell asleep. Scourge laughed and got off sleeping beauty and took a nice long shower his fur no longer sticky or mangled.

'Hmmm maybe I should explain what happened to blue...maybe his brains were jolted around in his head...' he kept thinking of reasons why sonic kissed him back. Sonic was building up energy while sleeping 'man, why did I kiss scourge? He raped me! He did not really rape you, you moaned didn't ya? Well yeah but it still hurt!' he started to argue with the other side of his brain which did not end well 'look, your gay the end that's all!' the voice was gone his head silent he woke up his energy rising. He yawned and tried to move, he sighed he smelt of sweat, sex and cum was it wrong if he liked the smell?

Scourge came out and saw sonic he braced for some yelling but all he got was a glance and a blush. He walked over to sonic and checked to see if he was ok..he had a normal temperature he looked sexy...fine he looked fine...then what was wrong with him? "you ok?" a sarcastic voice came into his head 'oh yeah I'm fine, I just got raped by you no biggy.' he shook the voice away. Sonic blushed and only nodded his head. Scourge untied his arms, nothing he just rubbed them and looked at scourge. Who was untying sonics legs once he did that sonic quickly pined him to the wall and smashed there lips together "mmmm!" scourge looked at sonic surprised he was kissing him instead of trying to kill him, but why complain?

He kissed sonic back switching spots pinning sonic to the wall he was once again inside sonics mouth "mmmm." sonic moaned and lifted one leg up scourge quickly grabbed it and made it go around his waist. Sonic broke the kiss and panted "s-scourge..." green licked his lips and looked at sonic getting his train of thought back "why are you kissing me?" sonic blushed, "because, because I-I, I'm gay..." scourge walked to say something really badly but it was not the best time for that...but it slipped out "I can tell..." sonic blushed and said "scourge...c-can you...fuck me once more?" scourge wanted to throw him against the bed with out hesitating but he looked sonic in the eyes "you sure?"

Sonic looked into his ice blue eyes and simply nodded and gently kissed scourge. Sonic walked toward the bed and laid down scourge followed and got on top of the blue hero. Sonics hands roamed scourges body he grabbed his back quills and pulled him close there chest touching scourges hands held onto the blankets looking into sonics green eyes he placed one hand on sonics cheek and kissed him they made out once more getting hot and hard from the attention they were getting from each other. Scourge lifted sonics legs up and rested them on his shoulders and kissed them gently making sonic moan sweetly his erection pressed against sonics ass sonic shivered and moved his hips telling scourge to keep going. Scourge smiled and gently pushed inside sonic they both moaned at the same time scourge gently pulled out and back in sonic moaned and looked at scourge "come on, you can go faster than that."

Sonic winked at him scourge grinned and moved sonics legs so they were around his waist "don't worry babe." he started to fuck the blue boy fast "ah! Yes!" sonic arched his back and his tail wagged. Scourge grinned he leaned down kissing sonics lips once more they moaned into each others mouth "mmm s-sonic..." he said against those lips he loved kissing. Sonic kept moaning his arms wrapped around scourges neck "scourge!" he sped up becoming a green blur once more. They moaned each others names sonic screamed scourges while scourge drooled sonics name out as he drilled into sonics ass once more there bodies mashed together they started to pant and moan the bed started to break scourge started to hump sonic he looked down at sonics leg grabbing it lifting it up giving him more room to hump sonic "ohhh scourge!"

Sonic arched his back sonic felt his climax 'no! Not so soon!' what he thought was that they were just starting but they have been at it for a while "oh! Scourge I'm so close!" "ah! M-me to!" he went as fast as he could making sonic gasp and tried to get air in his lungs but could not scourge left the head of his penis in and cummed inside sonic seeing how much he could fill him up sonic came on there chest panting heavily looking at scourge blushing a nice shade of red scourges cum filled him up making him shiver scourge gently got out of sonic they breathed heavily and panted scourge laid next to him "scourge..." "yeah babe?" "I-I love you..." sonic looked at scourge and blushed scourge smiled and kissed sonic "I love you to sonic." they smiled and quickly fell asleep.

And zonic and the other zone cops gave up on finding scourge because it took them months trying to find him they did not bother sonic thinking he would not help out the bad guy..well they were wrong and sonic gets rewarded for that mostly every night but by the next day his ass was sore they stayed like that till scourge did something stupid and got back in jail he "magically." got out and was back with sonic fucking every night.


End file.
